ftmagazinefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ultraprime2
Give me about thirty minutes to get everything in order, and I'll be good. Forgot about that. >_> Just messaged him. I'll post whenever he messages me back. If you guys are sleep or something like that, I can just publish the magazine on my own. It's not long this month, and since I'm at school, I have real internet so pictures won't be an issue. I'll get around to it eventually. :P So you all are shivering with antici..... pation? >:D Lmao. Why am I always associated with fried chicken? Racist! Has no one told you? Black people can't be racist! >:D My mic sucks ass, but I'd be down for that. >:D Aye sir! >:D Podcast I'll be there, don't worry 12:50, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Here Go here as soon as you can. >:D Nav Thank you :) and yeah, I didn't quit. It was more like a mix of being busy and not knowing what to bring to the magazine, because my previous articles were pretty crap lol [[User talk:Umnei|':Umnei:']] 15:37, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Community Game Night It sounds like a great idea! Especially the Cards against Humanity game, this would be amusing to watch to say the least! I'm not so sure on my Friday schedule yet, as the uni lessons have not fully began and my schedule's kind of unstable, but if I have free time I'd like to help bring this to life or even participate myself! 13:46,9/26/2014 Articles What's up bitches, it's the 30th. Do you have your article(s) done? With my articles? Nah, I'll get them all finished by tomorrow. ^__^ :Go here please. ^__^ Hello Go here, biotch! >:D Approved Haha, this is hilarious. XD Being off sick from work does wonders! =P 11:31, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Re:Coding Not off the top of my head but I can play around with it when I get off work.-- this 19:04, October 25, 2014 (UTC) NATSU Yo! How would you describe Natsu in 3 words? 19:36,10/25/2014 yeah, something's wrong with the code.... most likely XD 20:13, October 25, 2014 (UTC) What's up, bitches! Just reminding you all that the magazine must be published on the 31st. We all have different timezones, so to avoid any issues try to have your articles done by the 30th. And once again, don't be afraid to incorporate Halloween into your articles. :P -*bitch slaps Prime* *walks away* >_> Interview Come hither! Fixed. :P What's "this?" If you're referring to the article, yes. Why wouldn't it be? >_> Btw, you busy right now? >_> I was going to ask for help publishing the mag, but it's fine since you're at work. ^_^ Great! >:D Lol, thanks Prime! And I'll take care of it. ^__^ Done. i actually don't have the movie no more. try Mega :3 15:07, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Eclair I'll see if I can get my KMPlayer to work. Lately it hasn't been working, thus why I rarely upload anime images. I couldn't find the time to fix it. 03:36, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Lucy Describe Lucy in 3 words pls and thank you ;D 08:56,11/30/2014 Articles Hey everyone, I know it's the holidays and everyone is busy but if possible please try to get your articles done by today or tomorrow. I would've reminded you whores earlier, but I forgot. >_> Also, immediately above this message, if I'm not mistaken, Raven left you guys a message. Be sure to read it. :D You're awesome as always, Prime. ^___^ Aye sir! >:D Yeah, I know. I'll hit him up and see when he's returning. If he'll be there for a while, I'll find a way to get his stuff done. /*stalks you and Rai's talkpages*/ I'M BACK BITCHES!!! I was only there for 2 days but with the long hours of the trip it turned out like 4 :P 18:22, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Prime! >:D :Come hither! Come hither! :P Articles Hey whores, just reminding you guys to do your articles if you haven't already done so. We publish in a little over two days on New Year's eve. Also, keep in mind to try your best to include a Christmas/New Year's theme. Yo! 3 words to describe Santa plz ;D 11:49,12/29/2014 Chamber of Art is fine. Just searching for Christmas art. Momo did a flash for Corner, but I only got one Dear Jakky letter, so I'm probably just going to admit that was flop idea and let it be. >_> And Fairy Interview questions will be posted momentarily. :P That would be a tremendous help actually. >:D And don't worry, I haven't. ^___^ :Yo dawwwg, come here now. :D Nah, I'm good. ^___^ Hey I was looking at your Anime Christmas article and the santa comparison image looks very small, you should change it to a larger one 17:05, December 31, 2014 (UTC) happy to help 17:29, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Gotcha. :D Probably because I didn't set my right birthday when I was creating my account forever ago. -___- I'll fix it. Re: Tree Article I think that's a great idea Prime!!!! >:D Like, a really, really great idea! ^___^ Aye sir! Sounds good. :D LOL that thing? Sure~ what shall its name be? 03:57, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm let's see... how about The Treemens? Ancestreenity Raven? Generation Imagination? Wiki Kin of Purgatory? Lineage Spinach? XD 07:04, January 9, 2015 (UTC) doesn't mean it can't have a fun name!! look at Pollbender, Umneilicious, Gate of the Horoscope, FT and the Chamber of Art, etc! 15:19, January 9, 2015 (UTC) then just say that! and WTF XD 18:05, January 9, 2015 (UTC) ok Family tree it is :3 19:09, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I restored it. A few things: Firstly, half the users mentioned in the story aren't relevant anymore. Also, a lot of that towards the end was written by Herme because I didn't know/care most of those users so there are plenty grammar errors. With that being said, I don't know how much use any of that tree will be to your article. >_> Have fun! :P Also, if you need me to create a visual display for your article (family tree template), I can do so. Aye sir! ^__^ And it's no problem. Logo Hey Ultra here is your logo :3 00:06, January 28, 2015 (UTC) glad you like it! but I was just thinking now, how about Family Tree of Incest instead? cuz a lot of that happens around this family XD 01:31, January 28, 2015 (UTC) lol ok but what sounds better Family Tree of Pervs or Family Tree of Perverts? 14:23, January 28, 2015 (UTC) lol but I just cut my hair 2 days ago so its really short right now!! but I guess I could try to show you >_> I'll send a pic in skype 00:35, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Fairy Interview You know what to do. :P Re:Article Well, the things is... I love CoA. >___< I'd be willing to part with Fairy Interview, though. If you have any interest in taking that over. Also, awesome!!! I'll go add you now. :D But you won't be able to see my nappy hair for a while. I got a haircut yesterday. :P Thanks a lot, Prime!! You're awesome as always. :3 Whatcha Doin? What're you doing at the moment? >_> Uploading the magazine. :P I was messaging you to see if you felt like helping with uploading the articles, but I can handle it. I'm almost done. :D It will be. >_> I'll set the due date on the 20th. :D Done. :3 React Wow, this was a great idea! Good job on coming up with it! 11:13,2/22/2015 Erza 3 words for her pls 11:32,2/27/2015 If I'm the only person left, we won't be late. :D Kk. I will. :3 Oooooo I thought you had it on your phone like a normal person. >_< Is there any way you can do Tech Updates this month? And I've told YOU that I'm forgetful. :D 14 hours was the last estimate I received (waiting on Flipsy). I'll be done in a few minutes, but Flipsy's computer was acting up. Wrath is out of commission, so TMITA is cancelled again. And Momo hasn't given me a flash, so the Corner isn't happening this month. At this point, I really should call it Momo's Corner. >_> I will. As soon as the next issue is released. :D And okay, I'll handle that. ^___^ Thanks Prime! And no worries, I'm sure it's great. ^___^ Will do. ;-) Pulling an all-nighter unfortunately. >_>